


凜泉 - Here with me

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 雙箭頭設定。2016/11/17
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - Here with me

吸血鬼不會衰老，害怕日光，永遠活在陰影中……大概也沒有體溫。  
這是瀨名泉看著朔間凛月的手出神時突然產生的一個毫無邏輯的想法。坐電車的時間太過漫長，在他旁邊的凛月把頭靠在他的肩上，估計已經陷入睡夢之中，泉被他壓住肩膀但又不願意推開他，只能坐著不動，百無聊賴地看著凛月放在膝蓋上的手。凛月彈慣鋼琴的手白皙而修長，但關節突出骨格分明，電車車窗外折射進來的陽光照在蒼白的皮膚上，呈現出一種泛著冷光的淺黃色。他的視線像被磁鐵吸住一樣離不開，甚至忍不住輕輕伸手想去觸碰那隻手，看看是不是和想象中一樣，冰冷如這個季節的寒風。  
在泉注意到自己這個念頭有多麼荒謬之前，身邊的凛月突然開口說話了，他嚇得立刻縮回手，暗自擔心坐在自己身邊的凛月有沒有發現自己的顫抖。  
“其實，有時我會想，小瀨你呢。”  
突然打破沉默的凛月說完上半句，就沒有再開口過。被他喊到名字的人有點心虛地等待著他說完這句話，但是凛月只是表情困倦地發著呆，過了一會才打了個哈欠。  
“……是不是不會哭。”  
怎麼可能。哭是人的情緒反應之一，被感動的時候會哭，受傷的時候也會哭，他也不是個冷酷無情的人，當然也不例外。泉本來想反駁他，但是懶得說完這麼多，簡單歸納為幾個字。  
“怎麼可能不會哭。”  
“哦……那就好。我還在擔心小瀨是不是天生淚腺不發達，還是根本沒有淚腺。”  
完全不明白好在哪裡，這隻嗜睡的熊的思考迴路更是無法理解。  
“小熊君睡醒了再說話好嗎？”  
“我沒有睡著喔，只是發呆的時候想起，我好像從來沒有見過小瀨哭的樣子，明明認識小瀨也有很長時間了。”  
電車駛進了隧道，安靜的車廂中只剩下電燈黯淡的照明。凛月離開了泉的肩膀坐直身體，鮮紅色的眼睛注視著泉，銳利得像能洞察一切偽裝。  
“笨蛋小熊君，那只是剛好你沒有見過。”  
泉小聲說完了這句話，努力將視線從凛月的臉上移開。過了一會，他才聽見身邊的人平淡的一句回答。  
“是嗎。”  
凛月慵懶的聲音聽不出情緒，被淹沒在電車行駛發出的規則噪音中。自然而來的沉默並不讓人尷尬，只是讓他感覺到一種讓人難受的距離感。他的視線又回到凛月蒼白的手，想說什麼又說不出來。

會和凛月一起出門其實是個偶然中的偶然。Leo回歸以來，knights參加的活動比以前更多，這次他們被邀請來到鄰近的一個小城鎮，參加當地紅葉慶典的演出。Live的第二天本來是自由活動時間，但因為leo的突然失蹤，原本說好一起出去閒逛的計劃不得不擱置了。  
依照泉過去的經驗，即使不去找leo，過一段時間他也會自動出現，可惜司來不及從泉那裡知道這一點，就急著跑出去尋找leo的蹤跡，放心不下司一個人的嵐也跟著去了，把泉和還沒有起床的凛月留在旅館。  
中午十二點。LINE傳來了嵐的信息，說他們已經電話聯絡上leo，但那個自由奔放過頭的王還沒有要回來的意思，說要去追尋季節最後的紅葉。認真起來的末子便四處打聽觀賞紅葉的地點，充滿勢要抓到leo不可的鬥志。  
因為小司司看起來很認真的樣子，反而讓人很擔心不知道他要做什麼，所以我會看住他的放心吧~ by嵐  
這是刑事劇裡警察搜查犯人下落的行動力吧。泉嘆了口氣放下手機，轉頭就聽見房間門被敲響的聲音。  
“小瀨，不是要出去觀光的嗎？我一醒來發現沒人了……”  
頭髮凌亂的凛月站在門口，身上穿著旅館的睡衣，一隻手還在揉著眼睛。  
“小熊君，幾點起來的？”  
“剛剛。”  
“不錯嘛，比平時早起了。順便說王又失蹤了，現在剩下我和你兩個，觀光的事應該沒了。”  
“唔……觀光的話，我和小瀨也可以去吧？”  
“啊？雖然說得沒錯……你在幹嘛？”  
“在網上找離這裡最近的景點。”  
泉呆了一下，看著凛月一邊打著哈欠掏出手機開始按。  
“等等，我還沒有說可以，就這樣決定了嗎？算了，雖然也不是不可以……”  
臨時決定了要去的地方，接下來就要趕緊收拾行裝了。泉想了想，錢包，手機，還要記得帶上帽子或是口罩，兩副……有誰的肚子叫了一聲，打斷了他的思考。  
“喔，對了小瀨，我餓了。”  
凛月露出一個無害的笑容。  
“真是，超煩的……總之你先去刷牙洗臉換衣服好嗎？”

等他們在旅館吃了一頓簡單的午餐，再乘上電車的時候，已經是下午一點多。紅葉慶典過去後的平日，小城鎮的電車車廂整潔而稀少有人乘搭，他們坐在最後一排座位等待著終點站。  
“沒想到連小鳴也跟著一起去找王了。”  
“因為擔心後輩吧，鳴君在這些事情上還是滿可靠的……我說小熊君，為什麼突然有興致出來觀光？”  
“嗯？不為什麼。”  
凛月的視線從窗外反射的陽光移開，小聲抱怨了一聲日光的耀眼。泉把帶在身上的墨鏡遞給他。  
“真少見，我還以為今天你肯定要在旅館睡一天。不過難得有這樣的機會，就當作短途旅遊出來走走也不錯。”  
“就是。對了，我剛才問了旅館的老闆娘，她說我們看完紅葉以後，可以順道繞到後邊的商店街買點禮物……”  
聽著凛月不知道從哪裡看來的滔滔不絕的介紹，泉於是不再說話看著窗外，電車經過寧靜的街道，河原，駛過一條繁華的街道時，他遠遠地看見一幅熟悉的廣告。是他最近代言的一款巧克力。凛月也看見了那幅廣告，帶上墨鏡探頭去看。  
“喔，沒想到會在這裡看見小瀨最近的作品。”  
“幹嘛，你也看過嗎？”  
“那當然，小瀨不知道嗎，最近這個超紅的。說起來，小瀨模特那邊也開始接新的工作了吧？看樣子就覺得很忙。”  
“……幹嘛，這是在關心我？”  
“唔……算是吧，因為那樣不是很累嗎，要參加大大小小的live演出，還要一邊繼續模特的工作，難得有一天放假，一起出來遊玩當作放鬆心情好了。”  
泉發現他開始理解不了最近的凛月。按照他的認識和經驗，凛月的行動大多非常忠於他的慾望（主要指睡眠慾），所以某種程度上和小孩一樣非常容易理解。而今天，他竟然有在認真計劃遊玩的行程，而原因聽起來是為了陪伴泉。  
不知道是他對自己的組員不夠了解，還是說他們在不知不覺中已經成長到超出泉的認識，這個愛偷懶的吸血鬼想不到變得這麼有行動力，而且還開始關心別人。  
難道是被日間的陽光曬壞了腦袋？  
這樣一想，泉看向凛月的眼神頓時有點同情。凛月又兀自說了一會，大概終於累了，打了個哈欠。  
“我說，困了的話早知道留在旅館不就好了？明明昨天晚上回到旅館就一直在喊累。”  
“不要，已經決定好出來玩了，而且小瀨不是本來就打算好今天要去買土特產的嗎？”  
“……是這樣沒錯。”  
沒想到他還記得自己隨口說過的話。按本來的打算，他還想自己一個人也要出來。但是身邊多了一個人的話，感覺就截然不同了。  
“那就是了，反正都已經出門了，去把想做的事都做完吧……不過到終點站前，說不定真的又要睡著了。”  
“到了的話叫醒你。”  
“嗯，反正有小瀨在我就安心了。”  
嘴上雖然是這樣說，凛月換了一個姿勢，側靠在泉的肩上不再動彈。泉當他又在睡覺，也不再說話。  
離終點站的時間還有很長很長。

只剩下兩個人的電車終於到達了終點站。深秋已經是旅遊季節的尾聲，來遊覽的旅客並不多，漫山的紅葉仍然不減它的美麗，在明媚的陽光下閃爍著錦繡一樣的金黃和楓紅。他們跟著前面一對老夫婦遊客登上石板階梯，腳下踏著鋪滿秋葉的道路，山中的空氣清涼而靜謐。  
有一段時間兩人都沒有說話，被眼前的紅葉吸引得出神，時而停下拿出手機尋覓最佳的視野和角度。凛月顧著拍照的時候泉便自然地放慢行走的腳步，泉站著眺望遠方景色的時候凛月就停下等他，這樣走走停停，走了大半個小時終於走完了這段長長的階梯，在路的盡頭，一間神社進入了他們的視野。  
“……真累。”  
泉擦去頭上的汗小聲說道。  
“就是。我們進去神社吧。”  
凛月看起來比他更疲倦，語氣卻輕鬆又愉快，走在泉前面。  
位於半山處的神社半隱藏在紅葉之中，氣氛神秘靜穆，除了他們以外只有一兩個參拜者。投了賽錢，許完願，泉在買護身符的時候猶豫了一會，凛月挑好了回頭看他一眼，便開口喊他。  
“小瀨，還在選嗎？”  
“馬上就好。”  
等到泉終於付完錢出來，等了他一會的凛月好奇去看他手上拿著的幾個護身符。  
“小瀨，我的份呢？”  
“啊？為什麼我要特意買給你……算了，這個拿去吧。今年千萬不要再留級了喔？”  
泉故意露出不耐煩的表情，塞給凛月一個護身符。剛才他多用了一點時間，是特意為了挑選給knights五個人的護身符，雖然這件事他無論如何也不會說出來。凛月以一種奇妙的表情觀察著手上的學業護身符，然後笑著把它放進了口袋。  
“嘿嘿，謝謝小瀨……雖然我也不會和小瀨你們一起畢業就是了。”  
泉在這一刻開始無比後悔自己提到這個話題，當事人卻好像毫不在意，自然地繼續說了下去。  
“我只買了結緣和平安的護身符，小瀨要哪一個？”  
“都不要，而且你買結緣的是要給誰，自己帶嗎？”  
“嘿嘿，秘密。說起來，小瀨剛才許了什麼願？”  
“這也是秘密，不告訴你。”  
泉沒有告訴他的打算，自顧自地走出了神社。凛月緊跟在他身後。  
“欸……反正又是希望knights可以長久下去~這樣的願望吧。”  
“哼，許願當然是為了自己，為什麼我要為了別人的事許願？”  
凛月有時的直覺準得可怕。泉沒想到被他說中，努力掩飾住內心的慌張，忘了留意腳下突然踩空，幸好凛月迅速地伸過手來扶住他才不至於跌倒。  
他的手比泉還要溫暖一點，帶著可靠的力度。太好了。泉莫名地放心，身邊的這個人不是冷冰冰的，和他一樣有著相同的體溫。身邊的凛月完全沒有察覺泉的奇怪心思，歪頭問他是不是太累了，他搖了搖頭，甩走腦中的奇怪心思，繼續走在鋪滿楓葉的路上。  
向著下山的另一條較平坦的路走下去，據說就是旅館老闆娘提到的店鋪。已經有點疲憊的兩個人仍然很有興致，欣賞沿路的風景慢慢地走下山，一邊少有地談論起過去的事，沉浸在懷念的氣氛中。他們極少說起往事，因為往事不全是令人愉快的，但是一觸到回憶的話題，泉才意外地發現原來他們有這麼多共同的回憶。  
剩下在一起的日子已經不多，他們曾經共同度過的時間卻很長。  
又過了大半個小時，他們才走到山腳處幾間賣各種土特產的店鋪。和紅葉相關的旅遊紀念禮物種類之多讓人眼花繚亂，還有各種傳統點心等可供挑選。在泉還在猶豫不決的時候，凛月率先買了一堆糕點之類的食物，拆開了其中一包糖果，拿了幾顆塞進口中，順便塞了一把在泉的手裡。  
泉看著被凛月塞到手中五顏六色的糖，猶豫了一下放入口中。好甜。他自言自語地抱怨了一下糖分，凛月顯然把他的抱怨當成了讚美，然後又塞給他更多。  
“再吃一點吧，我最喜歡吃這種糖了。”  
面對泉不滿的眼神，他笑著這樣說。  
要買的土特產有很多，家人、同學、隊友、因為工作關係認識的人等等，泉在挑選的時候非常認真地逐一考慮，凛月則顯然沒有想這麼多，非常隨心所欲地買了大大小小幾盒，然後湊到泉的身邊。  
“小瀨也要買土特產送給我嗎？”  
“哈？明明你和我一起來為什麼還要送？”  
雖然是這麼說，泉也開始考慮送給凛月的那一份。反正另外的隊友也要送，多買一份順便留給他好了。他這樣想著。楓葉形的開信刀，匙扣，明信片……掃視店裡的商品時，凛月的聲音打斷了他。  
“喔，小瀨你看，這是小瀨失散多年的兄弟~”  
被叫到名字的泉轉過頭去，看見凛月舉起貨架上的一隻手掌大小、綁著藍色緞帶的銀灰色小熊，笑得一臉燦爛地向他炫耀。對凛月這樣的示威行為，泉不甘示弱，抱著莫名的競爭意識，在商店的貨架上下仔細找了一圈，終於找到了一隻遍體棕黑色、穿著紅色衣服的小熊，得意地舉起給凛月看。  
“哼，這個才是貨真價實的小熊君。”  
兩人付完錢，泉剛要拿起實物的小熊君離開，手上就被人塞了一件什麼東西。  
“好了，我和小瀨交換禮物。謝謝小瀨~”  
凛月把剛才的銀灰色小熊放到泉的手上，然後理所當然一樣拿走了泉所挑的小熊。這個動作換來了泉的抗議。  
“等等，我又沒有說要和你交換！”  
“但是小瀨挑這個不就是為了送我嗎？”  
“……超煩的！走了！”  
覺得不甘心但又難以反駁的泉手裡握著銀灰色的小熊，氣沖沖地走向下一間商店。

夜晚來臨得特別早。從最後一間商店出來的時候，夕陽已經全部落入地平線以下。泉和凛月一人提著一袋體積龐大的禮物，走在回到車站的路上。  
“玩得開心嗎，小瀨？”  
“還不錯吧。”  
“啊，小鳴他們好像已經找到王了。”  
“欸？”  
凛月舉起手機給泉看，嵐在twitter上傳了一張三人的照片，照片裡的嵐對著鏡頭露出勝利的V字手勢笑意盈盈，他身後的leo背對鏡頭看姿勢是在往前跑，司則追在他後面。時間是十分鐘前。泉只看這張照片，就大概想象到這場捉迷藏過程的波折，但是他已經懶得發表任何意見，只是小聲發了一下牢騷。  
“這麼有精力去跑馬拉松或者參加runOing man好了……時間也不早了，我們回去吧。”  
“嗯。不過小瀨，我有一件很重要的事情忘了說。”  
“怎麼了？”  
走到一家便利店前，凛月表情凝重地停下了腳步，泉不明所以地看著他。  
“我餓了。”  
最後在泉冷淡至極的目光下，凛月在便利店買了兩份炸雞塊，由於泉明確地表示了不需要，凛月便全部抱在懷中，在路上大口地吃了起來。秋日的夜風吹在臉上已經相當地冰涼，因為身邊的人的緣故，還帶著炸雞塊的香氣，也許因為走了半天的山路，不過幾分鐘凛月已經吃完了一份，露出了心滿意足的笑臉。泉看著他這副少見的表情，不知道應該高興還是無語，最後無奈地嘆氣。  
“反正回去了也是要吃晚餐的對吧？而且買兩份根本不是為了請我吃，而是你自己吃的吧？”  
“小瀨真了解我，白天走了那麼多路已經超出體力負荷了，當然要多補充能量。啊，炸雞超好吃~”  
“吃的時候不要說話，嘴邊全是油好嗎。”  
凛月乖乖地拿起紙巾擦了一下嘴角。泉瞥了他一眼。根本沒擦掉。  
“小瀨走了半天一定累了吧，坐電車回去要好長時間，先吃一點吧。”  
“不要。”  
“真是沒有樂趣啊~反正回去肯定又是只吃一點然後喝營養補充劑，不是失去了吃的樂趣嗎？還是一副不高興的樣子。笑一下嘛。”  
“等等，別來捏我的臉！你的手！”  
凛月嬉笑著縮回了他的手。  
“今天不是玩得很開心嘛，小瀨，看到了那麼漂亮的紅葉，買到了許多禮物，明明最近發生的都是好事，knights的活動也重新開始了，小瀨也接到了模特的工作……最重要的是，王現在也回來了。”  
笑一下吧，小瀨。  
在路燈的光芒下，凛月瞇起紅色的眼睛，溫柔地對著他笑。  
確實是這樣。正如凛月所說的，身邊發生的都是好事，今年春天開始的那段混亂失控的日子已經結束了，身邊的一切重新回到了正軌。但是不知道為什麼，他能想到的最好的事，是這個人一路走在自己的身邊。儘管性格迥異，但卻能奇妙地融洽相處的這個隊友，因為他的存在，自己才不需要獨自一人走過高峰和低谷。直到現在，他仍然陪伴著自己走在同樣的路上。  
“哈？我的笑容是要留給粉絲的，為什麼要笑給你看，超~煩的！”  
故意留下這句不客氣的話，泉故意加快腳步，不管身邊的凛月，自顧自地走在前面，雖然很快就被身後的吸血鬼追上，怎樣也甩不掉，夜晚是他精力最充沛的時間這件事看來是真的。  
心中所想的話仍然藏在心中，嘴上所說的又是平時不耐煩的語氣。說是奇怪也不算奇怪，他最清楚自己彆扭不坦承的性格。不過沒問題，路還有很長，而且運氣好的話，他們可以一起相伴著走下去，說不定會有一天，他能鼓起勇氣坦承自己的心意……他在內心抱著這樣不為人知的期待。  
不用著急，不需要趕著走，一步一步走下去。  
只是泉不知道，身邊那個陪了他一下午的吸血鬼，也懷著他所不知道的心思。特意放棄休息日的睡眠時間，陪他出來放鬆心情四處遊玩，一起逛商店，送給他自己喜歡吃的糖，挑選給他的禮物，大概是出於一種難以道明的關心。  
他不知道的事情，還有一件。  
——希望現在的日子可以一直這樣下去。  
在山中的神社裡，泉和凛月不約而同地在內心許下了同樣的願望。

End


End file.
